


Old time, Old friend

by Namgangs



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AO3 doesn't count Thai words, M/M, Thai Language, Thai fic, porn maybe
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“นึกสิ บาร์บอสซ่า..แกมีโอกาสฆ่าข้าต้องหลายต่อหลายครั้ง แต่ทำไมไม่ทำ..ทำไมถึงไม่เคยทำสำเร็จ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old time, Old friend

**Author's Note:**

> *งานเก่าสมัยมัธยมใสใส - _, -*

_ความตาย..มันไม่ได้น่ากลัวเลย_

_..._

_ไม่น่ากลัวสักนิด_

_..._

_แจ็ค_

****

**“** **เจ้าคงไม่ได้คิดจะยิงจริงๆหรอกนะ บาร์บอสซ่า”** **ใบหน้าเคร่งขรึมที่ดูยังไงก็ยังห่างไกลจากคำว่าเคร่งขรึมนั่นร้องบอก เลิกคิ้วราวจะกวนอารมณ์ให้พลุกพล่าน**

**...สิ่งเดียวที่เขายอมรับได้อย่างเต็มหัวใจว่ามันคือโจรสลัด คือ ความ** สับปลับ ปลิ้นปล้อนเกินใครนั่น...

…..

แต่หลายสิ่งหลายอย่างทำให้เขาไม่เคยคิดอยากจะยอมรับว่าคนตรงหน้าคือโจรสลัด

ความอ่อนต่อโลกแปลกๆของแจ็ค

ความไร้เดียงสาแบบเด็กๆ คิดแบบเด็กๆ

ในขณะเดียวกันก็กร้านโลกและตลบแตลงเป็นที่หนึ่ง

นั่นคือแจ็ค

...

 

“ข้าคิดว่าจะยิงแน่ว่ะ แจ็ค”

 

ใบหน้านั่นเหมือนแสร้งเสให้ดูซีดลง..ใบหน้ามันแสดงได้หลากหลายเกินกว่าข้าจะเชื่อว่ามันแสดงความจริงได้

 

“แกไม่ทำหรอก” ยื่นนิ้วชี้มาแตะปลายกระบอกปืนพยายามดันให้พ้นจากตัว แต่พอไม่สามารถจะขืนแรงข้าได้ มันก็ฉีกยิ้มกว้าง หางคิ้วตก น้ำเสียงอ่อย “ใช่มั้ย?” เงยหน้าขึ้นสบตา

 

“แจ็ค..แจ็ค..ลองตายดูสักครั้งจะเป็นไรไป” ข้าร้องบอก ฉีกยิ้มที่ดูเหมือนจะสยดสยองเอาจริงเอาจังให้..ใช่ข้าหมายความตามนั้นจริงๆ ลองตายดูสักครั้งสิ แจ็ค..ลองหายหน้าไปจากข้าดูเสียบ้าง..

 

มันบุ้ยปาก พยายามเดินเลี่ยงปลายกระบอกปืนในมือข้า ทั้งๆที่เจ้าตัวก็น่าจะรู้ดีว่ามันไร้ประโยชน์ขนาดไหนกัน ก็เหมือนพายเรือในอ่างน้ำนั่นแหละ แจ็ค..

 

“แกยังแค้นเรื่องเก่าก่อนอยู่หรือไง?” มันทำหน้ามุ่ย “นั่นต้องโทษเจ้าวิล ลูกบูทแสต็ปต่างหาก”

 

ข้าหัวเราะกร้าว “อย่างนั้นหรอ แจ็ค? ไม่เอาน่ายืดอกกล้าๆหน่อย ใครกันแน่ที่วางแผนไว้แต่แรก ใครกันแน่ที่ยิงลูกกระสุนนัดนั้น..ใครกันแน่ที่ฆ่าข้าไปแล้วครั้งหนึ่ง?”

 

“เอ่อ...นั่นไม่ได้หมายถึงข้าใช่ป่ะ?” ..ข้าชักเข้าใจดีเชียวว่าทำไมตัวเองอยากฆ่ามันขนาดนี้

 

“ข้า-หมาย-ถึง-เจ้า” ข้าเหยียดเสียงพูดก่อนฉีกยิ้มกว้างอย่างจริงใจ เลื่อนมือขึ้นนกปืนเสียง แกรก “ไม่เอาน่า มันเป็นประสบการณ์ที่ดีนะ แจ็ค”

 

แทนที่จะได้ฟังคำกระล่อนแก้ตัวเดิมๆที่น่าจะรู้ดีว่าใช้ไม่ได้ผล กับได้เห็นสีหน้าซีดๆที่แท้จริงไม่เชื่อว่าตัวเองจะจนมุมนั่นของมัน

 

กลับเป็นมุขใหม่...

...

มุขใหม่ของมันที่ข้าตามไม่เคยทันในครั้งแรก

 

ร่างบางเจ้าของท่าเดินตุ้งติ้งโอนเอนทั้งที่เหล้าไม่เข้าปากสักหยดนั่นแทนที่จะถอยหนีกลับเดินเข้ามา ลำคอมันชิดปลายกระบอกปืนจนข้าต้องปล่อยให้ปืนเลื่อนตกไปยังข้างตัวราวโดนข่มขู่ ดวงตานั่นปรือลง นัยน์ตานั่นเป็นประกายราวกับอัญมณีล้ำค่าไม่อาจถอนสายตาออก มือสาก..ที่ไม่สากมากไปกว่าข้านั่นยกขึ้นลูบไล้มาที่แก้ม ความอุ่นของฝ่ามือแผ่กระจายไปทั่วใบหน้า

 

...ใบหน้าของข้าอาจจะระเรื่อเป็นสีแดงไปแล้วก็ได้...

...แต่คิดอีกที เป็นไปไม่ได้หรอก...

..ข้าไม่ได้ไร้เดียงสาถึงเพียงนั้น..

 

“แกไม่ได้อยากฆ่าข้าหรอก” มือที่แตะอยู่ข้างแก้ม ไล้ลงมา จากคางที่คลุมไปด้วยหนวด จากคอผ่านลูกกระเดือกที่แห้งผาก ค่อยๆแหวกเสื้อออกแล้วลูบไปตามแผ่นอก

 

เสียงหายใจของมันแทบจะเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่ได้ยินอยู่ภายในหู นอกจากเสียงคลื่นที่สาดกระทบกราบเรือ

 

“นึกสิ บาร์บอสซ่า..แกมีโอกาสฆ่าข้าต้องหลายต่อหลายครั้ง แต่ทำไมไม่ทำ..ทำไมถึงไม่เคยทำสำเร็จ” น้ำเสียงนั้นฟังยังไงก็ไม่แตกต่างจากเวลาพูดคำกล่อมปลิ้นปล้อน แต่สำหรับข้า ครานี้มันช่าง...เฉือดเฉือนลึกลงไปในหัวใจที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยถูกชายตรงหน้าบดขยี้ทำลายด้วยกระสุน..กระสุนนัดที่เขาให้กับมันเพราะความกรุณา

 

“เห็นๆกันอยู่ว่าแกน่ะ หลงใหลข้า...นัยน์ตาแกเบิกกว้างจ้องมาทุกทีที่ข้าปรากฏตัว” มือนั่นยังคงลูบไล้อยู่..แต่มันลงต่ำลงเรื่อยๆ พอๆกับที่เรี่ยวแรงของข้าที่ค่อยสลายโบยบินไป

 

“นั่นมันเพราะเจ้ารอดมาได้ซะทุกครั้งจนไม่น่าเชื่อต่างหาก” ข้าค้าน...ทุกครั้งที่ข้ามั่นใจว่าใบหน้านั้นจะหายไปจากชีวิตตลอดกาล...มันก็มีวันต้องกลับมาหลอกหลอนอยู่ร่ำไป

 

แจ็ค สแปร์โรว์ฉีกยิ้มพราวให้ราวชอบใจ..ความชอบใจที่ข้าไม่อาจให้เหตุผลได้..เป็นสิ่งที่เหนือความคาดหมายและไม่อาจคาดเดา “แกฉลาดเกินไป บาร์บอสซ่า...จนอะไรๆมันก็น่าเบื่อไปหมด...มีแต่ชนะ ชนะ ชนะ อะไรๆก็เป็นไปตามแผนเสมอ...มันน่าเบื่อใช่มั้ยล่ะ สำหรับโจรสลัดที่ชอบความไม่แน่นอนน่ะ”

 

ข้าเลิกคิ้วและขมวดคิ้วในเวลาพร้อมๆกัน ซึ่งไม่อาจรู้ว่ามันแสดงออกมาดูน่าขันเช่นไหร่ แต่แจ็คก็ไม่ได้หัวเราะ

 

“แกรักที่ข้าจะมีตัวตน บาร์บอสซ่า...รักที่จะมีข้า ที่ทำให้อะไรๆมันเหนือความคาดหมายของแก”

 

_บางทีเพราะข้าไม่สามารถรับความจริงนั่นได้_

_ความจริงที่รู้อยู่แก่ใจ_

_แจ็คไม่เคยพูดผิด_

มือเขากระชับปืนให้แน่นขึ้น มืออีกข้างผลักร่างบางกว่าออก แจ็คล้มลงไปพื้นเรือเสียงดัง โครม  ข้าจ่อปลายกระบอกปืนเล็งที่หัวใจของมัน...ตรงเถรไม่อาจพลาดเป้า

 

“อย่าปฏิเสธไป เพื่อนฝูง...ผีเห็นผีว่ะ” แจ็คหัวเราะ ทั้งๆที่ตกเป็นรองอย่างเห็นได้ชัด..ใบหน้านั้นขบขันสุดใจจนรู้สึกเหมือนถูกหยามเกียรติ รู้สึกได้ชัดว่าตัวเองชักสีหน้าออกมาให้เห็น

 

มันหัวเราะคิกคัก ยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์แยบยลและ...เชิญชวน?“ข้าทำให้แกหายเซ็งได้มากกว่าที่แกรู้ซะอีก เฮคเตอร์”

 

_…_ _เฮคเตอร์..._

_ร้อยวันพันปีไม่เคยจะได้ยินแจ็คเรียกเขาแบบนั้น_

_แต่ก็กลับไม่รังเกียจ_

“เจ้าคิดจะรอดจากข้าในสถานการณ์นี้ได้ยังไง แจ็ค” ข้าเลิกคิ้ว แสยะยิ้มถามทั้งๆที่ไม่ได้รู้สึกมั่นคง กลับกัน ชักรู้สึกว่าคนตรงหน้าตีแต้มเสมอขึ้นมาด้วยซ้ำ

 

แจ็คยันตัวขึ้นจากพื้น หัวเราะร่าไม่ใส่ใจปืนที่หันตามติดในมือข้าสักนิด ทั้งยังยักคิ้วกวนๆให้อีก “ปืนมันไม่น่ากลัวหรอกนะ ถ้ารู้ๆกันอยู่ว่าคนถือน่ะ … ปอดแหก”

 

สิ้นคำพูดนั้น เส้นประสาทเขาก็เต้นตุบๆที่ขมับ

 

เปรี้ยง!

 

“โหว้ย” เสียงร้องประหลาดๆดังขึ้น กระเด้งหลบลูกกระสุน ก่อนหันหน้ามาแยกเขี้ยวใส่ขู่ฟ่อๆ “เจ้ายิงคนไม่มีทางสู้! ไอ้ขี้ขลาดตาขาว ไอ้โจรสลัดชาติชั่ว ไอ้…ไอ้…ไอ้คนบ้าเอาข้าไปตั้งชื่อลิง” คำด่าสุดท้ายทำให้อดเลิกคิ้ว ก่อนอดหัวเราะหึๆในลำคอไม่ไหว

 

แล้วสายตาข้าก็เห็น ลูกกระสุนตะกี้เฉียดต้นขาแจ็คไป เลือดสีแดงไหลเปรอะกางเกงเขรอะๆตัวโปรดของมัน

 

“เป็นอะไรไป หลบช้ายังกับเต่า เที่ยวเล่นเพลินจนลืมสัญชาตญาณเดิมแล้วหรือไง?” ..ถึงจะตั้งใจเล็งขาก็เถอะ แต่ไม่นึกแวบขึ้นมาสักนิดว่าเจ้าคนตรงหน้าจะหลบไม่พ้น..

เล่นพูดยั่วแบบนั้น ก็เห็นอยู่ว่าจงใจให้เขาลั่นไก..ตามปกติมันเด้งโหยงๆก่อนเสียงปืนจะทันดังด้วยซ้ำ

 

แจ็คสะบัดหน้ามุ่ย ยังกับผู้หญิงงอน พึมพำเสียงแหบแห้ง “หลบลูกปืนนะโว้ย…หลบได้แค่นี้ก็บุญโขละ..”

 

“นี่กะฆ่ากันจริงๆสินะ” น้ำเสียงยังกะน้อยใจนั่นมันอะไรกันนักหนาวะ

 

_ตายๆ ไปก็จบเรื่อง_

_ทีข้ายังไม่เห็นโอดครวญบ่ายเบี่ยงที่โดนปองร้ายเอาชีวิตเลย_

_…_

_ไอ้ตอนไปช่วยมันกลับมาจากล็อกเกอร์ของเดวี่โจนส์_

_เจ้าก็ลั่นไกใส่ข้าไม่ลังเลสักนิดไม่ใช่หรือไง_

_ถ้าดินปืนไม่เปียกน้ำ คนที่ม่องเท่งกลับบ้านเก่าอีกรอบ มันใครกัน?_

“เจ้ายิงใส่ข้าสองครั้ง หันดาบใส่ข้าตั้งกี่ครั้ง ยังหน้าด้านพูดยังงี้อีกหรอ แจ็ค?”

 

“หัดคิดเจ้าคิดเจ้าแค้นตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ หา เฮคเตอร์” มันเขยิบเข้ามา รวบมือทั้งสองข้างจับกระบอกปืนนิ่งไม่ใช่เพื่อหักเห แต่กลับเพื่อให้มันจ่ออยู่ที่หัวใจตัวเอง “ถ้าเจ้าอยากให้ข้าตายจริงๆทำไมไม่เหนี่ยวไกซะตอนนี้เลยล่ะ?”

 

นัยน์ตากับใบหน้านั่นทำให้เขาไม่อาจนึกได้อีกต่อไปว่าเป็นการเสแสร้ง..เพียงลั่นไก..เพียงถ้าข้าอยากให้มันตายจริงๆล่ะก็ แจ็คก็พร้อมยอมตายเพื่อพิสูจน์สิ่งนั้น

 

แววตาของคนไม่เคยโกหก..และข้าก็เชื่อมั่นนักว่าตนเป็นหนึ่งในผู้อ่านนัยน์ตาออก

 

_แววตาของแจ็คไม่ได้โป้ปด_

_ไม่ใช่ครานี้แน่_

“เจ้าไม่ทำ..ไม่ใช่ไม่กล้า...” มือบางๆหยาบกร้านนั่นผลักเขา ปัดปืนออกจากมือที่โรยแรงเต็มทีของข้า ซึ่งมันก็กระเด็นไปอย่างไม่ใยดี ก่อนร่างนั่นจะโถมทับทิ้งน้ำหนักลงมา จนเขาเซเกือบล้ม หลังพิงติดกับกำแพงไม้ชื้นๆ

 

ริมฝีปากที่แนบใกล้เข้ามา ลมหายใจแผ่วที่ทั้งอุ่นทั้งร้อน ชั่ววินาทีนั้นมันเหมือนกับข้าไม่ใช่ข้า และ แจ็คไม่ใช่แจ็ค ข้าก้มลงแนบริมฝีปากของตัวเองเชยชมริมฝีปากที่หยาบแห้งเป็นขุยนั่น ลิ้นที่อุ่นและร้อนฉ่าเต็มไปด้วยทักษะ ประสบการณ์นั่นสอดแทรกเข้ามา เกี่ยวกวัด แลกลิ้นกันนานแสนนาน..มือที่หยาบกร้านนั่นอ้อมไปหลังต้นคอ ทึ้งหมวกใบใหญ่ของข้าออกเหวี่ยงลงพื้น ก่อนข้าจะทำเช่นเดียวกันกับหมวกของแจ็ค กลิ่นกายของเรา..กลิ่นของเหล้ารัม กลิ่นคาวทะเลหลอมรวมกันจนแทบแยกไม่ออก

 

แล้ว..แจ็คก็ถอนจุมพิตนั้นออก.......ในขนาดที่ข้ารู้สึกเหมือนกลับมาโดนคำสาปอีกครั้ง

 

_ไม่ว่ามากมายเท่าไหร่ ไม่ว่าเนิ่นนานขนาดไหน_

_ก็ไม่อาจดับกระหายที่ครุกกรุ่นได้_

_โหยหาและกลายเป็นทาสของตัณหา_

“ตลอดเวลาที่เป็นกัปตันแบล็กเพิร์ล..ได้กอดใครบ้างหรือเปล่า” น้ำเสียงนั่นแผ่วสั่นกระเส่า นัยน์ตาหวานหยาดเยิ้มแต่ยังคงความเจ้าเล่ห์มีเสน่ห์และลึกลับ ก่อนริมฝีปากนั่นจะยกยิ้มที่เกือบเป็นการแค่นเยาะ “แน่นอนสินะ..แกต้องกอดสาวมาจนนับไม่ถ้วนแน่ ไอ้การจูบกลับได้แบบนั้นน่ะ”

 

…และน้ำเสียงนั่นก็เหมือนอิสตรีขี้น้อยใจอยู่ไม่น้อย...

 

“ข้าสาบานต่อคาลิปโซ่ได้เลยแจ็ค เจ้ากอดใครต่อใครมากกว่าข้าอยู่โข” ทำไมเขาจะไม่รู้ว่าจูบนั่นเขาแพ้ตั้งแต่เพิ่งเริ่ม..จูบที่เชี่ยวชาญปานฉะนั้น

 

แจ็คฉีกยิ้มกว้าง..กว้างกว่าที่เคยเห็น ราวกับเด็กที่ได้รับคำชมจากพ่อจนเหลิง “กัปตันบาร์บอสซ่าคนนั้นยอมรับความพ่ายแพ้ได้แล้วหรือไร หือ? แต่ก็นั่นล่ะ จูบข้ามันเลิศรสสุดในมหาสมุทรนี้”

 

“แต่เฮคเตอร์..อย่ายอมรับความพ่ายแพ้อีกเชียว ไม่งั้นมันจะสนุกอะไรกัน” ไม่ทันได้เห็นสีหน้านั่น มันก็โผลเข้ามาจูบอีกรอบ รอบนี้เขาถูกโถมทับไม่ทันตั้งตัวจนเอนล้มกึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอนพิงผนังกับพื้นไม้เย็นเฉียบ เสียงหัวใจตัวเองที่เต้นตึกตักทำให้รู้สึกชัดเจนถึงเลือดที่ราวกับสูบฉีดไปทั่วไม่มีวันหยุดพัก มือที่ไล้เลื่อนลง ล้วงเข้าไปใต้กางเกงสีตุ่น นิ้วมือที่คอยเร้าอารมณ์จนราวกับชำนาญการณ์มามากนั่น มัน...ไม่น่าพอใจสักนิด

 

ไม่น่าพอใจสักนิดที่ข้าต้องอยู่ล่างแจ็ค

 

ข้าดึงมืออแจ็คออกจากจุดนั้น มันเลิกคิ้วขึ้นแต่ไม่เหมือนแปลกใจเท่าไหร่ “เจ้าไม่ชอบหรือไง?”

 

ไม่มีคำตอบหลุดออกมาจากริมฝีปาก..ความจริงในใจก็ไม่รู้จะเค้นคำตอบจากไหนมาให้

มันไม่ใช่ไม่ชอบ...แต่มันรู้สึกไม่พอใจ

ใครกันจะกล้าปฏิเสธอย่างเต็มปากเต็มคำว่าไม่พิศวาสมือที่เต็มไปด้วยเทคนิคที่ช่ำชองปานนั้น สัมผัสนั่นให้ความเพลิดเพลินแค่ไหน ให้ความรู้สึกเคลิบเคลิ้มเพียงใด ยากจะละทิ้งโดยไม่โหยหา

 

“เจ้าชอบนี่” แจ็คเอ่ยกลั้วหัวเราะชอบใจหลังจากจ้องลึกเข้าไปในตาของข้า ก่อนหุบยิ้มและเงียบลงราวกำลังประเมินครุ่นคิดวิเคราะห์ถึงใบหน้าที่ทมึงติงซี่งข้าฉาบไว้แสดงออกมาให้เห็น

 

“เจ้าไม่พอใจ..” แจ็คว่าเสียงนั้นราวกับน้ำทะเลเย็นยะเยียบทีเชี่ยวกราดอยู่ก้นทะเล…น่าหลงใหลและน่าหวาดหวั่น “เจ้ารังเกียจที่พอใจไปกับมัน” นัยน์ตาของแจ็คไหววูบเหมือนเปลวเทียนที่ถูกลมทะเลโกรก

 

“หุบปาก แจ็ค” ข้าว่า น้ำเสียงนั่นดังกว่าที่ตั้งใจ แจ็คหรี่ตากำลังจะพูดอะไรออกมาสักอย่าง แต่มันหมดกันแล้ว กับการฟังแจ็คพล่ามราวกับรู้ดีไปหมดถึงจิตใจของตัวเอง ข้าผลักแจ็คแรงจนแจ็คล้มกระแทกกับพื้นเสียงดัง สีหน้านั่นตกใจราวกับไม่คาดฝันชั่ววินาทีที่ล้มลงไป ก่อนหลับตาตอนหัวกระแทกกับพื้น ใบหน้าแสดงความเจ็บเล็กๆออกมา โดยที่แจ็คไม่ทันจะเปิดปากพูดอะไรออกมาอีกรอบ ข้าก็โถมตัวเข้าหา บดขยี้ริมฝีปากที่กำลังจะเปิด สอดลิ้นเข้าไป แจ็คครางและตวัดลิ้นตอบ มือมันเกาะเกี่ยวไปทั่วตัวพยายามทึ้งเสื้อผ้ากับกางเกงของข้าลง ข้าไม่ได้ปัดป้อง แต่กลับใช้มือง่วนกับการพยายามฉีกเสื้อผ้าทีปกปิดกายของอีกฝ่าย เสื้อกลิ่นตุๆที่เหมือนกลิ่นเหล้าปนกับเกลือทะเลนั่นขาดออกจากกันอย่างง่ายดาย ข้าโยนมันไปมุมห้อง

 

ข้าถอนจูบ ผละตัวออกมา รู้สึกว่าตัวเองหายใจระรวย แต่ก็ยิ้มออกมาที่เห็นสภาพของแจ็ค ใบหน้าแดงระเรื่อ นัยน์ตาที่ปริ่มไปด้วยน้ำปรือลงหายใจหอบ เสื้อผ้าถูกฉีกขาดกระจายเผยให้เห็นแผ่นอกที่ได้รูปนั่นกระเพื่อมขึ้นลงตามเสียงหายใจที่หอบ

 

_ไม่ใช่ความรัก_

_ไม่ใช่ความแค้น_

_แค่_

_ต้องการ_

_ต้องการจนคลั่ง_

_.._

_._

_“_ _เฮคเตอร์”_ แจ็คขานเรียก มันแผ่วเบาจนยากจะแน่ใจว่าข้าไม่ได้นึกคิดหูฝาดไปเอง แขนของแจ็คยื่นมาโอบคล้องคอเขา ร่างนั่นยกสูงขึ้น จมูกของแจ็คแนบชนกับจมูกของข้า เสียงหายใจที่หอบเริ่มเนิบนาบและพร้อมเพรียงกัน

 

ข้าจ้องมองแจ็ค และ แจ็คจ้องมองเพียงข้า

 

เรามองกันอยู่อย่างนั้น ก่อนแจ็คจะหลุดยิ้มวืด โน้มร่างข้าลงด้วยแขนที่คล้องคออยู่นั่น ประทับจูบ…

 

_เนิบนาบ_

_ไม่ได้รุนแรงเหมือนที่ข้าจูบแจ็ค_

_ไม่ได้เป็นการจูบอย่างยั่วเย้าของแจ็ค_

_…_

_เชิบช้าเนิบนาบ และ ยาวนาน_

_เรียบง่าย และ .._ _พิสุทธิ์_

_…_

_.._

_เหมือนหยาดฝน_

_._

 

แจ็คปล่อยแขนลง ผลักเขาออกเบาๆ และ ขืนตัวจะถอนจูบที่ยาวนานนั่น แต่เขากลับยกมือขึ้น ลูบใบหน้าของแจ็ค จับไว้แน่นเพียงเพื่อขอให้จูบนี้ ยาวนานขึ้นอีก..อีกนิด…อีกสักนิด

 

แจ็คพลักข้า _“_ _เฮคเตอร์!”_ น้ำเสียงนั่นปรามแต่มันกลับสั่นกระเส่ายั่วเย้าให้ข้าต้องการมากขึ้น..มากขึ้น

 

“อีกนิด” ความเมามายทำให้ข้าโพล่งความคิดออกไป .. ข้าไม่เห็นสีหน้าแจ็ค แต่มือที่พยายามขืนข้าออกโดยไร้เรี่ยวแรงนั่นก็หยุดลง และเปลี่ยนมาไล้จากแผ่นอกของเขา คางที่เต็มไปด้วยเคราแข็งๆ ขึ้นมาจนถึงแก้ม ก่อนเอ่ยเสียงอ่อนแผ่ว “ข้าหายใจไม่ทัน”

 

ข้าแสยะยิ้มเหี้ยม “งั้นก็ดีนี่แจ็ค..แกได้ตายเพราะจูบดีกว่าลูกปืนสั่วๆนั่นซะอีก” ข้ายึดตัวแจ็คแน่นให้อยู่ในอ้อมแขน แจ็คดิ้นพยายามพลักออก สีหน้ามึนตึงกับคำพูดดังกล่าวแต่ไม่ได้โกรธ

 

“เฮคเตอร์ ข้าเกลียดเจ้าชะมัด” เสียงนั่นต่อว่าเหมือนผู้หญิงที่ปากไม่ตรงกับใจ แต่ข้าสันนิฐานว่ามันเป็นจริงอยู่ครึ่งหนึ่งเช่นเดียวกับความรู้สึกที่เขามอบให้แจ็ค ความรู้สึกที่เกลียดจนไม่อยากเห็นขี้หน้าแต่ก็..ยอมรับว่าไม่อยากสูญเสีย

 

ข้าประทับจูบหวังรีดทุกเศษเสี้ยวของความรู้สึกเนิบนาบล่องลอยกับความฝันแสนสุข แจ็ครับไม่ขัดขืน แต่รสชาติมันกลับไม่เป็นเช่นเดิมอีก มันกลับเป็นเพียงเหมือนจูบจากลาของคู่ขา หรือ จูบราตรีสวัสดิ์ของคู่นอน แต่กระนั้นข้าไม่ถอนจูบ เพียงหวังให้มัน…ดีขึ้น

 

แจ็คขืนตัว ข้าปล่อยริมฝีปากนั้นจากพันธนาการ

 

“จูบได้แย่ชะมัด” แจ็คสะบัดหน้าหนีวืด บุ้ยปากไปอีกด้าน บ่นพึมพำเสียงดังราวกับตอกย้ำ

 

ข้ายอมรับ ว่ามันแย่

 

“เจ้าพร้อมหรือเปล่า” ข้าถามแจ็ค มันพยักหน้าสั้นๆ หันกลับมาหาเขา ปากเม้มแน่นไม่เล็ดลอดเสียงออกมาข้าก้มลงพร้อมๆกับที่แจ็คดึงร่างข้าลงแนบเนื้อสนิทกัน จมูกเราชนกัน แจ็คช่วยข้าปลดเสื้อที่พันธนาการร่างออก แผ่นกายที่เปลือยเปล่าของเรากำลังนัวเนีย โคลงไปตามเรือ กางเกงเริ่มล่นลงๆกันทั้งสองฝ่าย เสียงหัวใจของแจ็คเต้นระรัว หอบและครางเสียงกระเส่าเปี่ยมสุข

 

ข้ายิ้มแบบฝ่ายได้ชัย  พลิกร่างแจ็คที่ปวกเปียกคว่ำลง “ข้า..ไม่เอา…ไม่เป็นฝ่ายอยู่เบื้องล่าง…หรอกนะ เฮคเตอร์” มันบอก ทั้งๆที่ปวกเปียกขนาดนี้ไปแล้วแท้ๆ

 

“เชื่อใจข้าสิ แจ็ค”

 

“แกไว้ใจได้ด้วยหรือไง” เสียงนั่นถามก่อนต้องครางเสียงหลง ลิ้นข้าตวัดขบไปตามริมใบหู ตัวแจ็คร้อนผ่าวราวกับจับไข้

 

“เจ้าไม่สนุกหรอกที่ได้เป็นผู้ควบคุมน่ะแจ็ค ปล่อยใจซะบ้าง … บางครั้งการรับเอาความสุขโดยไม่ต้องป้อยอชาวบ้านมันก็ให้ความรู้สึกดีไม่ใช่น้อยเลยล่ะ”

 

“มัน..เจ็บ’ แจ็คร้องคราง ท่อนเนื้อของข้าทะลุเข้าไปในตัวแจ็คทีละน้อย เขตหวงห้ามที่ไม่เคยมีใครรุกล้ำเข้าไปนั่นขมิบแน่นไม่ยอมให้เข้าไปลึกกว่านั้น ข้าเล้าโลมแจ็ค มือจับเจ้าหนูของมันไล้ไปด้วยนิ้วมือลูบหัวถอกที่ขยายใหญ่ขึ้น แจ็คครางกระเส่า เล็บของมันครูดคราดไปกับพื้นไม้เสียงเสียดหู ข้ายกตัวแจ็คขึ้นช้าๆ พยายามจะอ่อนโยน พลิกร่างแจ็คให้นอนหงายขึ้นมา โดยท่อนเนื้อของเขายังติดอยู่ที่เขตหวงห้ามของแจ็ค

 

น้ำตา…

 

แจ็คหน้าแดงแจ๋ราวกับอาย น้ำตาปริ่มๆ

 

“เจ็บ” แจ็คบอก ก่อนกระพริบตาไล่หยาดน้ำที่นองเอ่ออยู่ในนั้นให้ไหลเปื้อนแก้ม

 

“เจ้ารู้..เดี๋ยวมันจะดีขึ้นเอง …. และจะดีจนไม่อาจละไปไหนได้อีก” ข้าขยับตัวไปมาอย่างช้าๆ เบาบางราวกับกลัวว่ามันจะแตกสลาย และตัวข้าจะไม่มีวันได้เชยชมมันอีกเป็นครั้งที่สอง “บอกข้าสิแจ็ค ชอบให้ข้าทำอะไรให้”

 

แจ็คเม้มริมฝีปากแน่น ผมสีปรกหน้าปรกตาแต่ไม่อาจปิดบังแก้มสีเรื่อขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

เมื่อเห็นแจ็คไม่ตอบ ทางเดียวที่จะรู้ได้คือการลอง ตอนนี้มือสาละวนอยู่กับแจ็คน้อยๆของแจ็ค ปากจุมพิตกับริมฝีปากที่เม้มแน่นหลุดเสียงเสียงครางกระเส่าเป็นพักๆนั่นโดยไม่ขืนจะสอดแทรกลิ้น เลียไปที่ใบหูตามด้วยซอกหู แจ็คสั่นสะท้าน ข้าระดมจูบลงมาตามซอกคอ มาถึงแผ่นอกผึ่งผาย เลียจนหัวนมเปื้อนไปด้วยสายน้ำลายเยิ้ม ก่อนขบกัดด้วยความหมั่นเขี้ยว แจ็คผงะวูบ มือที่อยู่ว่างๆของแจ็คถือโอกาสชกใบหน้าของข้าไม่รู้ตัว จนต้ องผงะหน้าหนีเพราะความเจ็บ …แรงยังเยอะอยู่ขนาดนั้นเชียว

 

“ยังเหลือแรงถึงขนาดนี้แต่กลับไม่ขัดขืนนะ แจ็ค” ข้ากระซิบเสียงแหบพร่าราวกับเค้นทุกหยาดหยดออกมาจากลำคอที่สั่นอย่างปิติ “เจ้าคิดสิ แจ็ค ทำไม..ทำไมถึงยอมโดยสดุดีที่จะยอมให้ข้าทำแบบนี้กับเจ้า ไม่ใช่เพราะ ‘รัก’ ข้าหรือไง” ข้าจิกเล็บเข้ากับเจ้าหนูของแจ็คร่างแจ็คสะดุ้งเฮือก โกงก้นขึ้นจนเห็นรูปร่างล่ำสันนั้นเป็นโค้งเว้ายั่วยวนนัก และอาจเพราะยิ่งได้ใจ ช่วงนาทีที่แจ็คจะเอ่ยค้านคำพูด ข้าจึงรวบใบหน้านั้นเข้ามา แทรกลิ้นเข้าไปตวัด เสียงครางในลำคอที่ไม่อาจหลุดรอดออกมาเป็นภาษานั่นช่างฟังแล้วจะเสร็จเอาง่ายๆ

 

“อือออ อาอออ่า” ลิ้นแจ็คพยายามจะดุนลื้นของข้าออก พอรู้แบบนั้นข้าเลยถอนลิ้นออกมา

 

“ทำไม” เสียงกระเส่าพร่าเต็มไปด้วยความสงสัยแววตาที่งุนงงไม่เข้าใจ ทำหัวใจของคนแก่มากประสบการณ์อย่างข้าเต้นระรัวร้อนแรงกลับไปเป็นหนุ่มอีกครั้ง

 

“ทำไมทีแบบนี้ กลับมาพูดว่าข้ารักเจ้า!” แจ็คตวาดใส่ข้า มือไม้ปัดป่ายตีลงมาบนร่างข้า

 

“อะไรของเจ้าน่ะ แจ็ค” ข้าถามงุนงง ไม่พยายามหลบกำปั้นที่ทุบลงบนตัวข้า

 

“ข้าบอกว่ารักเจ้า..แต่เจ้าบอกว่าข้าตอแหล” แจ็คเอ่ยเสียงเครือ ข้านึกย้อนไป นั่นมันเป็นเรื่องที่ข้าจำได้เช่นกัน เรายังเด็ก ยังหนุ่มกันทั้งคู่ ฐานะข้าเป็นแค่ผู้ช่วยกัปตัน ส่วนมันเป็นกัปตัน เป็นช่วงก่อนที่ข้าจะกบฏ ปล่อยเกาะแจ็คก็อีกนาน ช่วงที่ข้ากับมันยังไร้เดียงสา ยังไม่เรียนรู้ที่จะรักท้องทะเลด้วยซ้ำ

 

“ก็เจ้าตอแหล” ข้าเอ่ยเสียงเข้มเกือบจะเป็นโทสะ

 

“ข้าไม่เคยโกหก ช่วงเวลาที่เราเป็นเพื่อนกัน ข้าไม่เคยหลอกเจ้า” แจ็คตอบกลับมาด้วยโทสะ มันเบียดกายออก จากหนึ่ง แยกเป็นสองเช่นเคยระหว่างเราเสน่หาเหมือนฝันเมื่อครู่ก่อนละลายหายไปหมด โทสะแทรกเข้ามาแทนที่

 

“เราไม่เคยเป็นเพื่อนกัน แจ็ค” ข้าเหยียดเสียง ระหว่างข้ากับแจ็คไม่เคยเชื่อมไว้ด้วยคำว่าเพื่อน ไม่ตั้งแต่ที่ข้ากับมันจะกลายเป็นตัวแสบที่พ่นออกมาแต่คำปลิ้นปล้อนด้วยซ้ำ ไม่เคย ไม่เคยมีวันที่ข้าเรียกแจ็คว่าเพื่อนจากใจ

 

แจ็คทำหน้าแบบที่ข้าไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน มันทั้งเศร้าและก็โมโห มันลุกขึ้น ยืนขึ้นเหนือหัวข้า เจ้าหนูมันกับข้ายังคงตั้ง ยังคงมีอารมณ์ร่วมกับเสน่หาเหมือนฝันที่ละลายหายไป แต่จิตใจเราสองคนไม่สามารถกลับไปได้อีก

 

“ถ้าเจ้าว่าเช่นนั้น” แจ็คเอ่ยเสียงห้วน “ก็เป็นเช่นนั้น เฮคเตอร์”

 

“อย่ามาทำเหมือนข้าใจดำใจหิน แจ็ค” ข้าเอ่ยและลุกขึ้นบ้าง ข้าจัดกางเกงตัวเอง และก้มเก็บเสื้อจากพื้นเรือโคลงอย่างหงุดหงิด “เจ้าไม่เคยคิดว่าข้าเป็นเพื่อน..ข้าไม่ได้ต่างจากลูกเรือคนอื่นๆของเจ้า”

 

“ถ้าเจ้าว่างั้น” แจ็คเหยียดเสียงเข้มเรียบ เย็นยะเยือกอย่างกับน้ำแข็งกลางฤดู

 

“ยอมรับมาเถอะ แจ็ค” ข้ากระชากเสียง เดินเข้าไปคว้าไหล่แจ็ค “เจ้าเกลียดข้ามาตลอด เจ้าเกลียดข้ามาตั้งแต่แรก”

 

แจ็คสะบัดไหล่ออกจากมือข้าตัวสั่นเทาเพราะความโกรธ หันควับมาจ้องหน้าข้าราวกับเสือร้ายที่กำลังจะแว้งกัด นัยน์ตาของแจ็คเต็มไปด้วยไฟ “เมื่อเจ้ารู้เช่นนั้น ก็อย่าได้พูดว่าข้ารักเจ้า!!” แจ็คตะคอก ข้าไม่อาจจำได้ว่านานเท่าไหร่ ตลอดเวลาที่ข้าคบกับแจ็ค ข้านึกไม่ออกว่ามีครั้งใดที่แจ็คตะคอกข้าด้วยน้ำเสียงแบบนั้น

 

แจ็คตั้งสติได้ก่อนและเอ่ยเสียงเย็นยะเยือก “ใช่..เราไม่เคยเป็นเพื่อนกัน และข้าเกลียดเจ้า ตั้งแต่แรกและตลอดไป เฮคเตอร์”

 

แจ็คสะบัดร่าง ย่ำเท้าลงอย่างรุนแรงราวกับหญิงหมดฤดู เปิดประตูและปิดประตูเสียงโครมคราม หายลับไปจากสายตา และข้าพึ่งรู้ว่าตัวเองพูดอะไรไป และตัวเองพลาดอะไรไป

 

ข้าทรุดลงนั่งกับพื้นกุมศีรษะตัวเองที่ปวดตุบๆ ข้าเหวี่ยงแขนทุบเข้าไปที่ผนังเรืออย่างไม่อาจอดอั้นอารมณ์ เสี้ยนไม้แทงเข้ามาในมือ เจ็บราวกับมดกัด ข้าไม่ใส่ใจ

 

ไม่ใส่ใจ

 

แค่คิดว่าตัวเองพลาดสิ่งวิเศษล้ำแค่ไหนไป

 

และพอรู้ตัวข้าก็ปลดกางเกงออกมา และจัดการส่วนนั้นของตัวเองด้วยอารมณ์ความรู้สึกกึ่งโมโหกึงเสียใจ ข้าหลับตาและนึกว่าข้ากับแจ็คไม่ได้เถียงกันด้วยเรื่องในอดีต กำลังกอดก่ายกันอย่างสุขสม ข้าสร้างเสียงครางของแจ็คขึ้นมาในหัว สร้างรสสัมผัสที่ข้าควรจะได้เชยชิม แล้วความกระสันถึงขึ้นสูงสุดก็ทำให้ข้าหลั่งออกมา

 

ข้ามันน่าสมเพชฉิบหาย


End file.
